Tenko (Canon, Manga)/Hacklar
Summary Tenkō , also known as the Demon God , ' is the second of two major antagonists from 1990s manga / anime Fushigi Yûgi. Tenkō is an evil spirit , who had been sealed inside of the indestructible scroll that contained the original story of The Universe of the Four Gods . Despite being sealed, those who worshipped him (e.g. Nakago) were able to communicate with him, and ask him for advice. Once one of the seals of Suzaku in an old burial mound was weakened, Tenkō's evil power was once again awakened, and free to escape not only from his own realms inside of the Universe of the Four Gods, but also able to invade the Real World. Characters like Miaka Yuki , but also Tenko's servants can travel between those two worlds which exist at least in Fushigi Yugi. Powers and Stats 'Tier: *at least 7-A (Destructive Capacity) or (multi-) 6-C '''on scans *plausibly '''2-C by being a threat to at least 2 distinct physical realities N'ame:' Tenkō Origin: Fushigi Yûgi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon God Powers and Abilities: Interdimensional Teleportation , Dimensional Manipulation (can warp his own demonic realm into another world and try to replace the latter), Power Bestowal , Possession , Deathless Immortality (he's a spirit who can only be sealed away), Memory Manipulation , Necromancy (he resurrected Yong Shua and fed him some of Tamahome's memories in order to create Fake Tamahome ), Chi Manipulation , Mind Manipulation , Size Manipulation (can grow to the size of a mountain and cause it to crumble ), Magic Attack Potency: At least (casually)' Mountain Level '''on scans ;' and as Tenkō's power grew stronger towards the end of the manga , his invasion of the Real World was accompanied by '''Island Level '''demonic structures that appeared everywhere across the globe - and this phenomenon was also accompanied by '''global earthquakes . As his powers increased, Tenko also [https://imgur.com/hSL4zoW warped an ancient demonic City] from his own realm to the real world, where it threatened to fall on & replace Tokyo (an effect that was later cancelled out by Suzaku's appearance ). But Tenkō did not only threaten to (gradually) destroy the Real World, '''but already before that Tenko's gradual awaking passively increased the number of monsters in the '''Universe of the 4 Gods, '''too . All in all, it's not implaubsible to classify Tenko's attempt to gradually '''replace both universes - the Real World , as well as the Universe of the 4 God - 'with ' his own demonic realm as a Low Multiversal Threat. Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: 'physically, at least significantly superior to '''Wall Level '(Tamahome's Chi-Blasts had no effect on Tenko) , but likely 'Low Multiverse Level '''since he exists across multiple dimensions, too 'Stamina: 'Likely very high, since he's an immortal spirit 'Range: at least Low Multiversal Range by warping his own realm into the real world Standard Equipment: Unarmed Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: None noticable , but he can be sealed away and might have other weaknesses that are typical for spirits Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chi-Barrier: '''Can stop an opponent from closing in on him '''Explosion: '''By possessing one of his servants he sent to the Real World, he could also cause an Explosion , which destroyed Taka's appartment block '''Gradually Growing Stronger : This "technique" of Tenko causes cataclysms (e.g. global earthquakes) already passively '''World Replacement : '''Enables Tenko to replace the Real World, as well as the Universe of the 4 Gods, with his own demonic realm . Category:Hacklar Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2